Hermanos
by McDarko
Summary: Ciertos integrantes de dos bandas, descubren algo que cambiara la forma en que se ven, ellos y sus amigos, tendran diversas aventuras a lo largo de este Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro, solo que ciertas dos bandas estaban en el parque discutiendo, como siempre.

_Corey POV_

-Somos mejores que ustedes-Dijo Carrie, líder de la banda, The Newmans, y mi enemigo.

-Ja, claro, como no, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra-Dije con sarcasmo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres un idiota, Riffin-Dijo Carrie cruzada de brazos.

-Así?, pues tu eres una Hija de...-Antes de poder terminar la frase, Kin y Kon me taparon la boca

-Muy bien, basta ustedes dos, podrían dejar de pelear por un momento-Dijo Laney

-Sí, paren de una vez, no han dejado de pelear durante 1 hora y nosotros ya estamos hartos, así que nos vamos, adiós-Dijo Lenny mientras se iba con Kim, Konnie y el resto de mi banda

-Adiós...-Dijimos Carrie y yo al unísono mientras los veíamos irse

-Te odio-Dijo Carrie volteandome a ver

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto te odio-Dije mirándola, aparté la mirada de ella cuando mi celular sonó, era mi mama

**Inicio de la llamada**

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte confuso

-Hijo, necesito que Carrie y tu vengan a casa, tenemos que hablar-Dijo mi madre

-¿Cómo sabes que ella está conmigo?-Pregunte aún más confundió

-Corey, soy tu madre, se que estabas peleando con ella-Dijo mi madre

-Esta bien vamos para allá-Dije

-Ok, ah y dile que su padre está aquí-Dijo mi madre

-Vale, de acuerdo-Dije y colgué

**Fin de la llamada**

-¿Quien era?-Pregunto Carrie curiosa

-Era mi madre dijo que quería que fuéramos a mi casa para hablar de algo, tu padre está allá también-Dije

-Esta bien, espero y sea algo bueno o sino me las pagaras por hacer perder mi tiempo-Dijo Carrie poniendo sus manos en su cadera

-Como sea, ¿nos vamos ya?-Pregunte y con eso nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa

**10 minutos despues**

_Carrie POV_

Durante todo el camino estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuentas que no éramos muy diferentes después de todo, pero me seguia preguntando, ¿podríamos ser amigos algún dia?, pero lo que estaba rondando por mi cabesa era, ¿de que quería hablar la Sra. Riffin, con Corey y conmigo?, deje de pensar y comencé a hablar con Corey.

-¿Riffin?-Pregunte

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto el.

-Quería saber, tu y yo, ¿nos odiamos?-Volvi a preguntar, el dejo de caminar y se quedo en silencio hasta que por fin hablo

-Carrie, yo no te odió, no puedo odiar a nadie, de hecho creo que me agradas un poco-Dijo Corey sinceramente y rascándose la nuca

-E-Enserio, y ¿por que peleabas conmigo?-Pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Pues, la verdad, no se, la rivalidad supongo-Dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Creo que tienes razón, y... Yo tampoco te odio-Dije mirando a la nada

-¿Por que no somos amigos?-Pregunto Corey

-¿E-Enserio quieres que seamos amigos?, ¿después de todas esas veces que te llame idiota?-Pregunte asombrada por lo que dijo

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué no?-Exclamo Corey sonriendo

-Si... supongo que podríamos ser amigos-Dije mirándolo

-De acuerdo, creo que debemos seguir caminado a mi casa, no crees, amiga-Dijo Corey pasando su brazo por mi hombro y sonriendo

-¡Claro!-Exclame con una sonrisa en mi rostro, fue la primera vez que le sonreía a Riffin

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, Carrie-Dijo Corey haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente

-G-Gracias, significa mucho viendo de ti-Dije aún sonrojada

-De nada, ahora, vamos-Dijo Corey y nos dirigimos a su casa

**5 minutos después **

_Corey POV_

Mientras caminábamos a mi casa, Carrie y yo estubimos bromeando todo el caminom quien diría que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, me agrada, pero si pensando, ¿por qué mi mama quería hablar con nosotrso dos?, bueno, como sea, ya hemos llegado a la casa, me acerca a la puerta del garaje y la abrí.

-Primero las damas-Dije haciendo una reverencia graciosa

-Que caballeroso-Dijo Carrie riendo

-¡Mama, ya llegamos!, ¿donde estas?-Grite

-Estoy en sala, entren-Dijo mi madre, Carrie se acercó a la puerta he hizo una reverencio como la mia

-Primero las damas-Dijo Carrie con voz de hombre

-Awwww, que caballeroso-Dije con voz de mujer, ambos nos empezamos a reír, mientras caminábamos a la sala, nuestros padres se sorprendieron cuando nos encontraron riendo y no peleando, los saludamos.

-Hola, mami-Dije

-Hola hijito-Dijo mi madre, era una mujer de 35 años de edad, pelo azul largo hasta la espalda, delgada y alta, llevaba unos jeans azul marino, una blusa morada y tacones azul oscuro, mientras me abrazando haciendo que Carrie se riera

-Hola, Sr. Beff-Dije

-Hola Corey, como has crecido-Dijo el Sr. Beff, el era un poco más alto que mi madre y era delgado, al igual que ella, el tenía 35 años, también tenía el pelo azul, tenía el pelo corto de los lados y largo de la parte de arriba, llevaba un jeans negro, unos Converse azul rayo, tenía una camiseta blanca, que decía UnderWorld con letras negras.

-Je, lo se-

-Hola, pa-Dijo Carrie

-Hola hija-Dijo el Sr. Beff agarrando su mejilla y moviendola, yo me reí

-Cállate-Dijo Carrie sonriendo

-Hola Sra. Riffin-Dijo Carrie estrechando su mano

-Hola, Carrie querida-Dijo mi mama, abrazándola

-¿De qué querian hablar con nosotros?-Pregunto Carrie confundida igual que yo

-La razón por la cual queriamos hablar, se trata de ustedes dos-Dijo mi madre

-Vale, ¿qué es?-Pregunte

-Lo que queríamos decirles, es que ustedes dos son... Hermanos-Dijieron nuestros padres al unísono, Carrie y yo estábamos en estado de shock, pero luego nos miramos y nos abrazanos.

-Espera, eso quiere decir, que tu eres mi padre-Dijo sorprendido

-Y tu eres mi madre-Dijo Carrie, ambos asintieron, Carrie y yo fuimos a abrazar a nuestros padres.

-Pero, ¿por que nunca nos lo dijieron?-Pregunte

-Queríamos esperar hasta que fueran adolescentes y henos aqui-Dijo mi padre

-Espero y no estén enojados con nosotros por no decierles nada-Dijo mi madre apenada

-Claro que no mama-Dijo Carrie

-Estamos felices-Dije alegremente

-Me alegro, así que los dejamos para hablen ustedes dos sólo, iremos por la cena, adiós chicos-Dijo mi padre

-Adios padres-Dijimos al unísono Carrie y yo.

_Carrie POV_

-Asi que, que qui...-Fui interrumpida ya que Corey me abrazo

-Carrie, siento a verte insultado y todo lo que te había dicho a ti y a tu banda, nunca pense que seríamos hermanos y me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije y te hice, podrias perdonarme-Dijo Corey sollozando

-Claro que te perdono, eres mi hermano, de cualquier manera no sabíamos que éramos hermanos, y lo siento por todas las cosas que te hice y por llamarte idiota-Dije sollozando también mientras abrazaba a mi hermano.

-Gracias Carrie*snif*, es bueno tener una hermanita que me quiere-Dijo Corey aún abrazandome

-Ppr supuesto que te quiero, que te parece si vamos por un helado al parque-Dije

-Por supuesto, vamos-Dijo Corey y nos fuimos al parque, me sentía feliz de tener un hermano.

**Que bonito:D, se lo que van a decir, ¿por qué pusiste a Corey y a Carrie como hermanos?, ¿por que no habías escrito nada hasta el día de hoy? Y ¿por qué mierdas tienes un unicornio color Arcoiris en tu cuarto?, sólo les algo, lo hice por que YOLO, Ña la verdad es que leí un Fic, donde Corey y Carrie eran hermanos y me agrado la idea, asi que he aqui este sensual Fic, dejad sus comentarios y decirme si les gusta la idea, si les gustas, pos me pegó un tiro en la cabeza:D**

**Hasta la próxima:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Corey POV_

Estábamos en le parque hablando acerca de nuestras vidas personales, todo era genial hasta ciertos puntos, pero de repente un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, ¿le diríamos a los demás acerca de que somos hermanos?, sabiendo la rivalidad que se se tienen tal vez y se enojen y dejen la banda, así que le pregunte a Carrie.

-Ey Care-Dije

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto

-Es que me preguntaba... ¿Les diremos a los demás acerca de que somos hermanos?-Pregunte

-La verdad... No lo sé, tampoco se como se lo tomarían... ¿Quieres que les digamos?, tal si se enojan y ¿dejan nuestras bandas?, tal vez será mejor que no sepan sino hasta que no se odien tanto-Dijo Carrie un poco asustada por la idea de perder a sus amigos

-Tienes razón, yo no quiero perder a mis mejores amigos, en especial a Lanes-Dije cabizbajo por poder perder a Laney

-si yo... Espera un momento... ¿Acaso te gusta Laney?-Pregunto Carrie pícaramente

-¿Eh?... Claro que no... Ella solo es mi mejor amiga, fui la primera chica que le hablé, yo no estoy enamorado de ella-Dije con leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y rascándome la nuca nerviosamente

-Awwwww, te gusta tu mejor amiga, que adorable-Dijo Carrie pellizcando me mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara más

-¡Claro que no!-Exclame sonrojado

-Vamos Core acéptalo, te gusta Laney-Dijo Carrie

-Esta bien... Ella me gusta... Y mucho, pero no se sí siente lo mismo que yo-Dije

-Nunca sabrás sino le dices nada-Dijo Carrie

-Puede que tengas razón, y que hay de ti, ¿te gusta Lenny?-Dije pícaramente y puede ver como se sonrojaba más que yo

-¿Qué?, ¡No!... El solo es mi amigo-Dijo en su defensa

-Pues tus mejillas dicen otra cosa-Dije de una manera juguetona

-¡Core!-Exclamo Carrie mucho más sonrojada que antes

-Jajajajaj, no te enojes, esta bien que te guste el-Dije

-Pero el solo me ve como una amiga-Dijo Carrie cabizbaja

-Vamos Carrie no estés triste, yo creo le gustas-Dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su hombro

-Como lo sabes-Pregunto Carrie

-La forma como te mira-Dije simplemente

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto Carrie

-Es la misma forma con la que miró a Laney-Dije con una sonrisa

-Awwwww, gracias Core-Dijo y me abrazo

-Para eso estoy, para que no te pase nada y no estés triste-Dije mientras la abrazaba

-Oh Core, eso es tan dulce-Dijo Carrie

-Juro que te protegeré y nunca dejare que te pase nada malo-Dije

-Vamos Core, pero que estas diciendo-Dijo Carrie con el ceño fruncido

-Lo digo enserio, te quiero y me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada te pase, de acuerdo-Dije mientras la miraba pero sin dejarla de abrazar

-Te quiero hermanito-Dijo Carrie y me abrazo más fuerte.

_POV de nadie_

Los dos Peli-azules estaban muy felices en ese momento, pero los que no sabían es que los dos pelirrojos los habían visto abrazados, ambos estaban con los corazones rotos porque habían mal interpretando lo que habían visto,

_Laney POV_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico que amaba, estaba abrazando a su enemiga, sólo significa que ellos deben ser novios, Lenny había venido conmigo y el también estaba en estado de shock como yo, me sentía triste y enojada a la vez, pero más triste, pude ver como Lenny se fue corriendo cabizbaja de vuelta por donde veníamos, después yo también corrí a mi casa llorando, llegue a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me puse a llorar, estaba tan enojada con el por hacerme esto, pero supongo que me lo merecía por nunca decirle que me gustaba, tal vez mañana hablaría con el y decirles que me gusta aunque sea novio de Carrie, sólo para quitarme este peso de mi pecho.

**En la noche**

_POV de nadie _

Corey y Carrie fueron a la casa de Corey a cenar con sus padres y si se preguntaban por Mina y Trina o mejor dicho Katrina, ellas estaba en un campamento, volviendo al punto, Laney estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió y Lenny sólo estuvo todo la tarde encerrado en su cuarto mirando las fotos de el y Carrie.

**Dos corazones feliz y dos corazones rotos, ¿qué pasara más adelante?, ¿Corey y Carrie les dirán a su amigos de una vez?, ¿Laney le dirá a Corey lo que siente, al igual que Lenny le dirá a Carrie?, ¿Por qué sigo hablando con un estúpido?. Todo esto y más será visto en el siguiente capítulo, así que dejad sus comentarios y nada.**

**Nos vemos luego madafakas:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A la mañana siguiente **

_Corey POV_

Me desperté gracias al sonido de mi alarma, hoy era sábado lo que significaba que no habría por preocuparse por la escuela, mire a mi lado y vi a Carrie todavía dormida, ella se decidió quedarse a dormir en mi casa, dormimos juntos en mi cama porque claro somos hermanos y no tiene nada de malo.

Me levanté de ni cama lo más despacio posible para no despertarla pero la cama rechino un poco lo que hizo que Carrie se moviera, por suerte no despertó, me dirigí al baño para ducharme y empezar el día. Cuando salí del baño sólo me puse mi short pero no traía camisa, cuando iba a buscar mi camisa voltee a la cama y Carrie seguía dormida.

-_Valla que estaba cansada-_Pensé entonces me dirigí a ella y la sacudí un poco para que despertara, lo cual función.

-Buenos días Care, es hora de levantarse-Dije aún sin camisa

-Buenos dí...-No pudo completar la frase ya que se sonrojó ligeramente

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunte

-¿P-Por que n-no tienes tu c-camisa puesta?-Dijo nerviosa

-Es que me duche y pues sólo me puse mis short-Dije mientras iba por mi camisa y me la ponía

-Bueno-Dijo Carrie levantándose de la cama

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vale?-Dije

-De acuerdo pero ¿dónde están nuestros padres?-Pregunto Carrie

-Mamá fue a sus clases de yoga con sus amigas y papá fue a una junta de trabajo y después ellos irán a cenar, así que tendremos la casa solo por lo menos hasta las 10:00 de la noche, así que iré a preparar el desayuno-Dije sin rodeos

-De acuerdo, yo me daré una ducha, bajó en un rato-Dijo Carrie sonriendo

-Ok-Dije y baje a la cocina

_Nadie POV_

Corey prepara el desayuno, después de un rato término y lo sirvió en la mesa, unos minutos después bajo Carrie y desayunaron, estuvieron hablando de cosas y así, cuando terminaron Carrie se fue a su casa para ensayar con su banda mientras que Corey fue a su garaje y empezó a afinar su guitarra para esperar a sus amigos.

**En el garaje de Los Newmans **

_Carrie POV_

Después de 10 minutos de caminar de regreso a mi garaje, fui por mi guitarra y toqué unos acordes para perder el tiempo mientras llegaban mis amigos, después de un rato ellos aparecieron y me saludaron.

-¡Hola Carrie!-Dijeron las gemelas con excesiva felicidad de siempre

-Hola Chicas-Dije sonriendo pero luego note que Lenny me miraba

-¿Qué pasa Lenny?, ¿por qué me miras tanto?-Pregunte

-E-Eh, por nada-Dijo reaccionado rápido y volteado a otro lado triste

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿está todo bien?-Volví a preguntar

-¡Sí claro!, podemos empezar a practicar-Dijo Lenny cambiando de tema

-Bueno, vamos a ensayar-Dije y comenzamos a tocar

**2 horas después **

_Carrie POV _

La práctica ya había terminado y las chicas se tuvieron que ir debido a que su mamá les llamado y les dijo que había cena familiar, ahora sólo éramos Lenny y yo en garaje, estuvimos hablando sobre cosas.

-Hey Care-Dijo Lenny

-¿Qué pasa Lens?-Dije

-¿Puedo...

**Mientras tanto en el garaje de Grojband **

_Corey POV_

_-..._preguntarte algo?-Dijo Laney

-Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?-Dije

-Es que...

**Con Carrie y Lenny**

-...quería saber por que tu...

**Con Corey y Laney**

-...y Carrie se estaban abrazando...

**Con Carrie y Lenny**

-...ayer en el parque-Dijo Lenny cabizbaja, yo estaba en estado de shock porque nos había visto a Corey y a mi abrazandonos

-E-Es porque somos...-

**Y hasta el capítulo de hoy xd, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les dirán los peli-azules a sus pelirrojos que son hermanos?, tal vez si o tal vez no:D, como se mañana lo averiguarán8)**

**Nos vemos luego madafakas:D**

** Smoke Weed Everyday.8**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos he vuelto después de casi un mes o más no recuerdo bien, espero y entiendan que no he tenido tiempo de escribir ya que he estado muy ocupado pero bueno no los entretengo más con mis estupideces y que venga el nuevo capítulo:D**

_Corey POV_

-... ¡Amigos!-Dije casi gritando de la idea

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Laney confundida

-Pff, pero que contarías dices, sólo somos amigos, ayer por la tarde salimos para tratar de llevarnos bien puesto que ustedes ya estaban hartos de toda esta mierda que hacíamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos -Dije sonriendo pero nervioso a la vez

-Entonces eso significa que... ¿no son novios?-Pregunto casi aliviada

-Exacto, además a mi me gusta otra persona-Dije mientras veía a Laney directamente a sus ojos verdes

-¿Q-Quien es?-Pregunto sonrojada

-Te daré una pista...-Dije y me acerque a su cara y tome su barbilla, note como se sonrojaba más-Esa persona está justo enfrente de mi-Dije y la bese en los labios.

_Laney POV_

Pude sentir como me sonrojaba mucho más porque tomó mi barbilla y hablo.

-Esa persona está justo enfrente de mi-Dijo Corey y me beso en los labios, al principio abrí los ojos como platos pero luego cerré los ojos y le correspondí, después de casi 4 minutos nos separamos por falta de aire, estaba tan sonrojada y Corey me abrazo.

-No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado para hacer esto-Confeso

-Yo igual-Dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-Te amo Lanes-Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía

-Te amo Core-Dije y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

**10 minutos antes en el Garaje de los Newmans **

_Carrie POV _

Después de 5 minutos de explicarle a Lenny acerca de lo que pasó en el parque me creyó así que empezamos a hablar sentados en el escenario.

-Así que... ¿Tu y Corey son amigos?-Pregunto dudoso Lenny

-Exacto-Dije sonriendo

-Quien lo diría, nunca pensé que ustedes podrían llevarse bien o incluso ser amigos-Dijo Lenny sorprendido

-Por supuesto, tenemos mucho en común además lo hicimos por ustedes-Dije

-Ósea, ¿cómo?-Pregunto Lenny

-Es que ustedes ya estaban hartos de que nosotros peleáramos a cada rato y ambos no queríamos perderlos a ustedes ya son muy importantes en nuestras vidas y si yo los perdía mi vida no tendría sentido-Dije y pude sentir como lágrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos así que me voltee dándole la espalda a Lenny, cerré los ojos esperando a que Lens se fuera pero para mi sorpresa me abrazo por la espalda, sentí un rubor por todo mi cuerpo y también sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Voltea Care-Dijo Lenny soltándome del abrazo y entonces voltee

-Si Lens-Dije cabizbaja pero ya no estaba llorando

-Vamos Care mírame a la cara-Dijo Lenny pero me negué, entonces el tomo mi barbilla he hizo que lo mirará a los ojos

-Care nosotros nunca te dejaríamos, supongo que sí estábamos hartos de que tu y Corey pelearan pero no nos haría que te dejáramos, nosotros somos tu mejores amigos... Además yo no se que haría sin usted, eres muy importante en mi vida-Dijo Lenny sonrojado, yo también estaba sonrojada por lo último que dijo.

-L-Lens enserio... ¿Enserio te importo?-Le pregunte sorprendida

-Si Care-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara-Eres un chica hermosa, con un canto angelical y una actitud que me gusta, en términos más simples... Me gustas tu-Dijo, agarro mi mejilla y me beso en los labios.

_Lenny POV_

Cerre los ojos como bese a Carrie en los labios y puede sentir como me correspondía, después nos separamos y ella me abrazo.

-Fue maravilloso-Dijo Carrie mirándome

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto-Dije sonriendo

-Te amo Lens-Dijo Carrie

-Te amo Care-Dije felizmente por estar con la persona que amo.

**_Que bonito n.n, bueno chicos he aquí otro capitulo cursi, así que díganme como les parecio y si pensaban que estaba muerto, pues no estaba muerto andaba de parranda x.x_**

**_Nos vemos luego madafakas:D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ese mismo día, más tarde en el garaje de Corey.**

_Corey POV_

Estábamos aburridos Laney y yo, ya que no había nada que hacer así que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Lanes-Dije llamando la atención de mi novia

-Sí Core-Respondió Laney

-Que te parece sí invitamos a los gemelos y a los Newmans para ir al cine-Dije sonriendo

-Claro... Pero ¿por que invitar a los Newmans?-Dijo Laney confundido

-Para que vean que enserio somos amigos Carrie y yo, además para tener más compañía-Dije simplemente

-¡De acuerdo!-Exclamo alegremente

-Pensé que dirías eso-Dije y la bese en la mejilla y puede ver como se sonrojaba

-Eres tan romántico Core-Dijo Laney sonrojada

-Jeje lo sé, ahora si me disculpas voy a marcarle a Carrie y decirle, tu puedes mandarle un mensaje a los gemelos, ¿de acuerdo?-Dije

-Por supuesto-Dijo Laney sonriendo

**Comienzo de la llamada**

-Hey Care-

-Hey Core, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es que quería saber sí tu y tu banda querían ir al cine con nosotros-

-¡Claro!, sólo deja les digo y te marco-

-Ok, bye-

-Bye-

**Fin de la llamada**

-Bueno todo listo-Dije

-Los gemelos Dijieron que nos verían en el parque-Dijo Laney

-Bueno pues entonces vamonos-Dije, tome la mano de Laney y nos fuimos

**10 minutos después **

Después de esperar como 10 minutos los gemelos y los Newmans por fin apareciron.

-Hey chicos-Dijo Kon y Konnie al unísono

-Que hay-Dijieron Kin y Kim

-Holiiiiis chicos ¿y que Care y Lenny?-Pregunte

-Ahí vienen-Dijo Kin apuntando a Carrie y Lenny que venían agarradados de la mano

-Al parecer no fui el único que se declaró-Dije sonriendo picaramente y golpeando con el codo a Lenny juguetosamente

-Jejej que cosas no-Dijo Lenny sonrojado

-Bueno que tal sí ya nos vamos-Dijo Laney

-Vamos-Dijo Carrie y nos hicimos camino al cine

**Dos horas después **

_Carrie POV_

Ya habiamos salido del cune y todos ya se habian ido a sus casas. Ibamos cambiando Corey y yo de regreso a casa pero nos detuvimos cuando vimos un anuncio pegado en un poste, era para inscribrirse en una batalla de bandas.

-Ahí que entrar-Dijo Corey decidido

-Me parece una brillante idea-Dije

-Que te parece si hacemos esto más interesante-Dijo Corey sonriendo

-Te escucho-Dije

-Esta apuesta sólo es entre tu y yo-Dijo

-Ok-Dije

-Bueno, quien pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro diga por un día completo-Dijo Corey desafiante

-Acepto-Dije decidida

-Que gane el mejor-Dijo Corey y continuamos nuestro camino a casa

**Una semana después **

_Corey POV_

Era viernes y eran las 3 de la tarde, habíamos terminado de practicar para competir en la batalla de bandas.

-Así que... ¿Estas preparada para esto Lanes?-Pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá juntó a Laney

-Claro que sí Core-Dijo Laney besando mi mejilla y haciendome sonrojar

-Y ustedes chicos ¿están listos para el rock?-Pregunte

-Claro hombre, no puede esperar ver a Carrie siendo tu "sirvienta"-Dijo Kin

-Vamos chicos que sólo es una apuesta amistosa-Dije sonriendo

-Como sea, ¿ya nos vamos?-Dijo Kon sonriendo, agarramos nuestros instrimentos y nos fuimos

**30 minutos después **

Estábamos platicando con los Newmans cuando el presentador hablo y nos nombro.

-Bueno chicos creo que nos toca-Dije sonriendo

-Buena suerte-Dijo Carrie

-Gracias-Dije y subimos al escenario, todos teníamos nuestros instrumentos, excepto Kin el traía una de mis guitarras de repuesto.

-Buenas tardes gente, nosotros somos Grojband y espero que disfruten la canción-Dije y comenzamos a tocar

Nirvana - Where did you sleep last night

My girl, my girl, don't lie to me

Tell me where did you sleep last night

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

My girl, my girl, where will you go

I'm going where the cold wind blows

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

Her husband, was a hard working man

Just about a mile from here

His head was found in a driving wheel

But his body never was found

My girl, my girl, don't lie to me

Tell me where did you sleep last night

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

My girl, my girl, where will you go

I'm going where the cold wind blows

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

My girl, my girl, don't lie to me

Tell me where did you sleep last night

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

My girl, my girl, where will you go

I'm going where the cold wind blows

In the pines, in the pines

Where the sun don't ever shine

I would shiver the whole night through

Terminamos de tocar y la gente aplaudía.

-A continuación los Newmans-Dijo el presentador y subieron al escenario, al igual que nosotros todos tenían sus instrumentos excepto Kim que al igual que Kin traía uan guitarra.

-Buenas tardes publico, somos The Newmans y espero que les agradé esta canción-Dijo Carrie y empezaron a tocar.

The Cranberries - Zombie

Another head hangs lowly

child is slowly taken

and the violence caused such silence

who are we mistaken

but you see it's not me,

it's not my family

in your head,in your

head they are fighting

with their tanks, and their bombs

and their bombs, and their guns

in your head,

in your head they are cryin'

in your head

zombie

what's in your head, in your head

zombie

another mother's breakin'

heart is taking over

when the violence causes silence

we must be mistaken

it's the same old theme since 1916

in your head,

in your head they're still fightin'

with their tanks

in your head they are dying

in your head, in your head

zombie

what's in your head, in your head

zombie

Terminaron y bajaron del escenario con nosotros, después de 15 minutos el presentador se acercó al micrófono y hablo.

-Bueno después de ver el rendimiento de las bandas, el ganador es...

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les esté gustando y sí es así pues dejen sus comentarios y nada.**

**Nos vemos luego madafakas:D**


	6. Chapter 6

... Grojband-Dijo el presentador, en ese momento tenía una felicidad dentro de mi que tuve que sacarla de una manera sutil.

-¡AHI VA LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ, NO MAMES NI JESUCRISTO SE NOS COMPARA, SOY UN PUTO SEMIDIOS, MI NIVEL DE EICHDISENCIA SUPERA TODOS LOS LÍMITES, SANTO JESÚS DE ANTOCHA, S-S-SOY UNA PERRA SALVAJE!-Grite y luego me dirigí a los Newmans-¡ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI HIJOS DE PUTA!-Grite y empece a rodar por el suelo.

_Carrie POV_

Cuando el presentador dijo el nombre de Grojband sabía que era mi perdición pero luego algún grito me sacó mis pensamiento así que dirigí mi atención de donde surgía dicho sonido y me encontré con Corey gritando, luego se dirigió a nosotros y nos dijo... Bueno más bien nos grito.

-¡ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI HIJOS DE PUTA!-Grito y entonces empezó a rodar, tanto mi banda con los otros miembros de Grojband veíamos con cara de "Wat Ta Fake" a Corey. Después de un rato paro y se acercó a nosotros.

-Bueno después de disfrutar mi victoria, ¿que tal sí vamos un refresco?-Pregunto

Todos excepto Corey:Ok ._.-Dijimos y nos fuimos.

Después de un rato ya todos se habían ido y Corey y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casas. En el camino de regreso a casa me decidí a preguntarle el por que había hecho todo aquello.

-Corey-Dije

-Sip-Dijo alegremente

-¿Por qué actuaste como un completo idiota?-Pregunte con la manos en la cadera y un poco enojada

-Te seré sincero, hay dos razones por lo que lo hice:1) hace bastante tiempo que quería hacerlo y 2) por que simplemente soy especial-Dijo sonriendo como idiota, no puede evitar sonreír

-Eres un hijo de puta-Bromeé y le golpee el brazo de manera juguetona

-Jeje lo se-Dijo y nos reímos-Y adivina quien va hacer mi sirviente por un día entero-Dijo y ese precisó momento sabía que era mi perdición

-Agh... ¿Quien?-Pregunte sólo para seguirle el juego

-¡Tu!-Dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro y luego me sonrió

-Te odio-Dije sonriendo

-Si yo también te amo-Sonrió y nos fuimos a nuestras casa

**Al día siguiente **

_Corey POV_

Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Carrie.

**Inicio de la llamada **

-Carrie

-Ash ¿qué?

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-¿A que hora quieres que valla?

-A las doce y sé puntual... Ah y ven vestida como sirvienta

-No sabes cuanto te odio por esto

-Si, si yo también te amo, bye

-Aaaaaah... Bye

**Fin de la llamada **

Cuando colgué empece a reír como lunático, después de un rato me vestí y baje a desayunar y sólo esperar a que den las doce.

**Dos horas después**

_Carrie POV_

Mientras caminaba a casa de Corey no podía dejar de maldecir sobre lo ridícula que me veía con el traje que llevaba que estaba compuesto por un vestido color negro del tamaño de mi falda de siempre y de manga larga y un delantal blanco y traía mi gorrita. Ademas maldecía por el hecho que debía de ser la sirvienta de Corey por todo un día... Bueno al menos dijo que sólo sería hasta las 9 pero esto era una mierda. Después de un rato llegue y lo primero que note era que Corey no estaba sólo... Sino que además de el estaban Laney, Kin y Kon y el resto de mi banda, cuando las miradas se dirigieron a mi puede sentir como me sonrojaba por la vergüenza de hacer esto, luego Lenny se me acercó.

-Te ves bonita Care-Dijo y me beso en los labios, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara más.

-G-Gracias Lens-Le dije y luego dirigí mi atención a Corey-Así que ¿le dijiste a todos que haría esto supongo?-Pregunte

-Así es mi quería Carrie, ahora puede empezar sentándose en la esquina del sofá para que recargue mi cabeza en tu piernas-Dijo sonriendo, no parecía que me obligaría a hacer cosas duras solo me obligaría a hacer su caprichos, hizo lo que me pidió y luego empezamos a hablar

-Así ¿que me obligarás hacer?-Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-A nada, sólo estarás vestida así por todo el resto del día-Dijo devolviéndome la mirada y entonces empezamos a hablar entre todos.

**2 semanas después **

_Corey POV_

Estas últimas dos semanas han sido las mejores ya que nosotros y los Newmans hemos estado saliendo juntos y tantas cosas han cambiado por ejemplo, Kin y Kim empezaron a salir al igual que Kon y Konnie, incluso Laney y Carríe se han vuelto mejores amigas y Lenny y yo nos hemos convertido como hermanos... la rivalidad se ha ido a la mierda incluso estamos pensando en convertirnos en una sola banda y llamarnos Grojmans pero bueno eso es un proyecto a futuro... Mi vida ha sido mejor desde que Lanes es mi novia y desde que descubrí que Carrie era mi hermana puesto que me siento más feliz y en cuanto a mi vida personal he estado mucho mejor con Carrie, mi madre y mi padre, claro que también con mis otras hermanas: Katrina y Mina. Pero hay algo que me preocupa todavía y es ¿cuándo le diremos Carrie y yo a los demás que somos hermanos? ¿Se enojaron con nosotros y nos dejaron? Esas preguntas vagan por mi cabeza y torturan, yo no pudiera soportar el hecho de perder a mis amigos... Ojalá y pudiéramos decirles pero bueno tal ves y en la feria que será dentro de 3 meses les digamos pero por ahora disfrutaré de tener buenos amigos y unas hermanas amorosas.

**Bueno chicos he aquí otro capítulo y debo decirles que me he decidido que subiré capítulos cada lunes y sí tengo tiempo subiré otro entre esos días y el capítulo de hoy fue demasiado corto por que tengo una idea sobre lo que pasará en la feria y no quería lanzarlo ahora y dejarlo a medias así que entre estos días lo haré y trataré de hacerlo largo y se descubran lo que pasara, sin más que decir...**

**Nos vemos luego madafakas:D**


End file.
